Through the Clouds
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Yugi won two free plane tickets in a Dueling Monsters club at his school to Egypt! Him and Yami take this opportunity to go, and just the flight alone seems to bring them closer. Oneshot. Y/YY


**Don't ask about why Yami is solid… lolol.**

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you want to do this…"<p>

"Because, it's where you used to live! I want to see for myself what it looked like."

"But although the pyramids are still there, everything is going to modernized. It won't matter."

"How do you know? You haven't been there since your life as the Pharaoh. What's the matter? We got free tickets. You don't get an opportunity like that every day. So I'm taking advantage of it."

"But Yugi, there's nothing super exciting—"

"Why are you making such a big fuss over it, Yami? It's only for three days, anyway. Don't you want to see your home again?"

"I do, but it won't be the _same_."

The argument fell quiet after that. Yami and Yugi were boarded on the plane heading to Egypt. Yugi received plane tickets for winning a dueling competition at his school in the Dueling Monsters club. When Yugi announced that him and Yami were going to Egypt for some of Thanksgiving break, the taller's eyes nearly buldged out of his sockets, and Yugi fell over laughing. Yami glowered down at the smaller teen, thinking his aibou was playing a cruel joke on him. But Yugi shook his head while clutching his stomach, exclaiming his face was just priceless.

It took a bit of convincing for Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku, though. Yugi had to physically show the older, bearded man the tickets for proof, explaining that that school rewarded him for it. Sugoroku stroke his beard, considering it. He then added that the game originated in Egypt, and felt that if it was for Yugi's educational purposes, he was all for it.

And now here they were. Yugi smiled to himself, glancing over at Yami who huffed and rested his chin in one hand, glaring out the window. Yugi assured himself that Yami was only being a poop because it was Yami's first time in a plane. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed him squirming uncomfortably in his seat from the occasional furtive glances people gave the two boys, due to how identical they appeared. Yugi made sure, though, that their clothes were at least different, Yami wearing his usual black attire, and Yugi with dark blue jeans, black converse, and a green sweat jacket.

Because their plane was delayed by a few hours, the boys didn't get boarding until about three O' clock. Two hours have passed since then, and with how high up they were, they had a full, clear view of the sunset through their tiny rectangular window. Yami took the liberty of seating himself next to the window, so Yugi had to lean over to look out. By now, though, the attention of other people had ceased and Yami's focus was on whatever he saw outside the window. In this case, it was how the clouds looked below them with the sunset sending off various colors to the sea of puff.

"Yugi, have a look," Yami said softly. When the boy didn't answer, Yami looked over to see he had his earphones in and his iPod was cranked to the highest volume. His eyes were closed, and for a moment, Yami thought he had fallen asleep. The taller reached over and gently unplugged them from his ears, and Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his eye and yawned.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Have a look," Yami repeated, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and pointing to the window. Yugi leaned over him, practically crawling on his lap, looking out. His tired eyes suddenly became wide and both their faces pressed up against the glass. The sight left the boy breathless! The colors, the clouds, the view… it was _incredible_. Orange, pink, yellow and red painted the sky, illuminating the clouds. They both could stare with their jaws hanging in awe for countless hours. Yami's lips pursed together, though, a sudden memory of how the sunsets in Egypt looked _just_ like this entering his mind. He remembered the scent of spices, sand and humidity in the summertime all mixed together, filling his nostrils in the evening as the world began to sleep, leaving him just as breathless as Yugi's state was now.

In the present moment, Yami's face softened. Even though things would be a _little_ modernized and there surely was going to be lots of tourists and such (Yami couldn't explain the depths of his dislike seeing tourists, and he never explained why), it was also returning home… with his _aibou_. Maybe it won't be so bad after all? Maybe those scents could still be tasted on his tongue the moment he would step out of the plane?

Yugi crawled away from the window, his table-top position a little painful with the arm rest digging in his stomach. Yami suddenly enveloped the boy into a side-hug.

"Aibou, thank you for taking me. You don't know how much this means to me," he murmured gratefully.

Yugi blinked at him, bewildered. "But, Yami, a while ago you acted like it was such a waste of time and—"

"Forget what I said. I didn't mean it; I take it all back. I'm happy to call you my aibou because of _this_—your genuine compassion and generosity… you're right, opportunities like this don't come along every day."

Yugi smiled gently, affectionately nuzzling his cheek against Yami's. "You're welcome."

They pulled away then, but arms still sat around the other's shoulder as they gazed at the sunset a bit more. This was a bit difficult, however, with the armrest acting as a cruel and rough barrier between them. Yami took notice of this, smirked knowingly at Yugi, and raised the armrest so it was completely out of their way. Yugi shifted position, slipping off his shoes and bringing up his feet to the seat, and leaned against Yami. The taller was a bit surprised at his aibou's sudden forwardness and wanting to be closer, but he relaxed his hand on Yugi's farthest arm after a moment, and soon found himself leaning his cheek against the top of his head. Even after the sunset was long gone and all that could be seen was darkness outside, Yami stayed awake and alert, very aware of the soft breathing of his little one under his chin. His aibou had officially fallen asleep against his chest a half an hour ago and the taller couldn't bring himself to wake Yugi and tell him to move.

Yami sighed quietly and reached in the narrow space between the armrest and the window with his free hand, reminding himself where he tucked away the blanket he accepted that a flight attendant offered an hour ago. He carefully unfolded the blanket cleverly with his one set of five fingers and draped it over Yugi and himself. As if on cue, two bookworms a couple rows behind them who had their lights on decided to retire from their books for the rest of the flight and follow the road to sleep as everyone else in the plane had went for. There were a couple _clicks_ and all the lights in the plane were off. Yami couldn't feel more content in a community of people in one sitting, sleeping together as the plane hovered and glided through the thin exterior of the sea of clouds, leading to Egypt, his former home—and his precious light in his arms. This moment, itself, felt like a dream. A dream so touching and so comforting, he didn't want to wake up and lose the sight and feel of this delightful stillness and calm.

As darkness wrapped itself around the teen and the drowsiness of sleep kicked in for the ex-Pharaoh, Yami pressed his lips on Yugi's head, careful not to wake him. When he snuggled up more with the boy in a position he felt confident he wouldn't get numb in, there came a whisper—so soft, delicate, and loving beyond a doubt:

"Aishiteru, aibou…"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<br>**

**Also, translation for those who don't know: **

"**Aishiteru" is "I love you."**


End file.
